Love of a Runaway
by hopekills16
Summary: what if Tohru had another friend who up and disappeared one night? what if she can back and caught the intrest of a certain cat? Throw in one tyrant and we have ourselves a story my friends. So dive in and read please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey where as this is not my first Fruba fanfic, it is my first Kyo based fanfic on this site

A/N: hey where as this is not my first Fruba fanfic, it is my first Kyo based fanfic on this site. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SAVE RENA AND A FEW OTHERS!! But the person who owns it is very lucky. Read on my potential fans. Jk. But seriously read.

Chapter One

Rena was a seventeen-year-old girl who was about to begin her very first day at a certain high school. Unfortunately, she was lost at that point. So, she sat down on a curb. She knew she could call her legal guardian but she had left in a huff this morning and like most people, she didn't want to admit she was lost and miffed.

"Oh my! Rena, is that you?" A voice called out to her.

She looked up and saw a girl with long brown hair with yellow ribbons in it, and big brown eyes. Rena instantly recognized her, just not the two behind her.

"Tohru, you haven't changed one bit. Come here and give me a hug." She said brightly.

Tohru trotted over to her and hugged Rena. Rena wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Suddenly, Rena twisted her torso to put Tohru, on her feet, behind her and turned back to the boys in front of her while dropping into a fighting position.

"Who are you?" Rena growled, literally, at the two boys.

The boys looked shocked as Tohru fluttered by Rena's elbow, looking exasperated.

"Rena, stop. They're my friends. They're not going to do any harm to me. I promise." She rushed.

Rena looked between Tohru and the two boys for a second before she dropped back into a more relaxed stance. "Who are they?" She asked quietly.

"Well, this is Yuki Sohma," Tohru said, pausing to let her friend study the gentler Sohma. Rena, of course, was studying him.

Yuki Sohma was almost exactly her height but, of course, Rena was tall for a girl. He had short purplish-gray hair and lightly tinted purplish-gray eyes that matched his hair. He bowed in greeting to her, which she returned with a slight nod.

"And this is Kyo Sohma." Tohru said, pausing again.

Rena was surprised really. His name seemed familiar. He was an inch or two taller then her. His hair was orange and his eyes were red. He was slightly captivating and he, himself, seemed captivated.

Tohru stepped back to Rena's side. "Guys, this is one of my first friends, Rena." She told them. "So, Rena, are you still at the orphanage?" Tohru asked turning back to Rena.

"No, a man came and adopted me but I didn't take his last name. It was amazing. He gave me a choice. He told me I could take his last name or I could keep mine. So, I kept mine," Rena said, her whole façade changing to show she was actually really happy, then it snapped back into place. "But we got into a fight this morning because he wanted me to ride with him. I didn't want to get dropped off in the family car, so I left and am lost now."

"So, where are you going?" Kyo asked. Rena looked at him, blinked, and sneered.

"School, baka. To be specific, her school." Rena said, thumbing her hand at Tohru. Then, she turned to look at Tohru and added, "He seems like one of those types who are fun to piss off." She was indicating Kyo, who was fuming.

"Well Ms. Rena, we should hurry or we'll be late for class." Yuki said smiling at her.

"Alright. Let's go." Rena said twining her arm through Tohru's arm on the side so that Tohru was in between her and the boys.

(Five minutes later)

"WOLFE! What are you doing here?" Someone yelled, charging at Rena.

Rena ran at the charging figure. When the two got within punching distance of each other, they clocked the other in the cheek with a right hook.

"Damn, Wolfe. You still got a mean right hook." Uo smiled rubbing her cheek.

"Really? Cause you're losing your touch, Uo." Rena smirked not touching the red spot on her face.

"Say what, now?" Uo said with a background of flames.

"Just kidding. So, I heard you quit the gang?" Rena asked.

"Yeah, but how the hell did you know? You've been gone for years." Uo pointed out.

"I have my ways, Uo. I wonder if they're still miffed at me for leaving." Rena wondered out loud.

"Well. Judging how they're glaring at you, I'd say yes." Uo stated pointing at the group behind Rena.

Rena turned, looked, and flipped Uo's old gang the bird before turning back.

Then, a person was hanging off of Rena's neck. "I thought I felt your waves mixing with the others." Hanajima said.

"Yeah. I'm back for the moment being. I'm not sure how long I'll be around for this time, but I missed you, too," Rena said hugging Hanajima back. "Okay, now. You five need to get to class. I have to go to the office. I'll see you later." She walked off towards the main office.

When Rena reached the office, she was already tired. The secretary was busy talking to her friend on the phone about what her boyfriend had done. So, Rena ended up standing there for five minutes before the principal noticed her.

"Are you Ms. Rena Wolfe?" He asked, glaring at the secretary, who knew she was in trouble.

"Yes. That's me." Rena sighed.

"Good. We ran a check through our systems and there are only two students who have the same schedule as you. Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma. Now, unfortunately, Yuki Sohma is busy with student council stuff. So, Kyo will be the one showing you around today." The principle explained, right as the door opened and Kyo walked in.

"Hey Kyon-Kyon." Rena stated softly as she eyed her schedule.

"Don't call me that." Kyo bristled.

"Fine, Kyo. Just show me to class." Rena told him.

He 'hmph'ed, and lead the way. Rena followed him quietly. She made so little sound, that Kyo kept glancing at her to make sure she was still there. Where as, Rena was amazingly aware of how close he was. She slid a full body length away from him. He looked surprised.

"Sorry. I'm just… Self-conscious around guys. I don't like them standing right next to me." Rena lied quickly.

"Okay. Don't take this the wrong way but are you a lesbian?" Kyo asked seriously.

Rena stopped and stared at him for a minute before saying calmly, "Hell no! I like guys too much to be a lesbian. I just have a trust issue with them and I don't like to be touched right off the bat. Actually, I don't really like to be touched ever."

They were both quiet for a couple of minutes. "We'd better get to class." Rena whispered. Kyo nodded and started walking forward again.

"So, how long have you been friends with Tohru?" Kyo asked softly.

"Oh. Somewhere around ten or twelve years." Rena answered.

"Wow." Kyo whistled impressed.

"Yeah. Anyhow. You've been watching over her for sometime now, huh?" She asked looking out the window as she walked.

"Yeah but how did-" Kyo started.

"I have my ways. How has she been since her mother died?" Rena interrupted him.

"Good, I guess. I wasn't around when she first moved in with Yuki and the pervert, but between when I first met her and now, she seems a lot better. She doesn't cling to that picture of her mom anymore. Though, today is the happiest I've seen her in a long time. Ever, in fact." Kyo explained.

"Hmm. Really? Did anything different happen today?" Rena asked, totally oblivious.

"Yeah. She got to see you. Tohru really holds all of her friends dear to her. I'm taking it you just left and didn't say good bye?" Kyo questioned.

"Not quite. I ran away from the orphanage and I didn't have time to tell her good bye. The orphanage wasn't a very well off one and they treated us badly. While I was running away and around the country, I met the man who became my guardian. He went and met with the orphanage to adopt me. That is the majority of my story." Rena answered.

"Oh. Well, here's the classroom. Here," Kyo said holding the door open for her.

Rena nodded and walked into the room to the teacher's desk. She watched Kyo walk to his desk.

"Hey, it's our new student," The teacher said turning to Rena. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

Rena looked back at Kyo and saw him smirking. 'I hate doing this.' She thought as she took a breath to speak. "Hi, my name is Rena Wolfe. I'm obliviously new," Rena stopped looking happy and looked at the teacher. "How was that?"

"Uh. G-good." The teacher stuttered.

"Then, I can sit down, right?" She asked.

"Yes. In the empty desk next to Kyo by the window." The teacher told her.

Rena walked down the aisle between Kyo's and her desk. When she walked past him, she kicked him in the shin.

"YOW! What'd you do that for, you little harpy?" Kyo yelled.

Rena smirked evilly and said in an apologetic voice, "Oh, sorry, Kyo! I guess I tripped."

Kyo having seen the smirk knew she was lying. He glared at her as she finished getting into her desk. He knew it was going to be a long year. Rena realized she was looking forward to it.

(After School)

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Rena were walking out of the school when Rena looked up, saw something, and said, "Damn it! I told him not to pick me up." By the end of her sentence she was growling.

"Who?" Tohru asked.

"My guardian." Rena growled, stomping over to the car.

The other three saw her yell into the car, shake her head, and finally throw her hands up before jogging back to Tohru.

"Hey, something's come up in the family and I got to get. I'll see you tomorrow, Tohru." Rena said hugging Tohru before running back to the car and getting in.

Kyo nudged Yuki and whispered, "Did something look familiar about that car?"

"You noticed, too?" Yuki replied.

"Yeah. I think we need to visit the main house tonight. Aren't you due for a check-up anyway?" Kyo asked.

"Yes. Tori was just harassing me this morning about it. Now, I think, I've had a total change in heart about not going." Yuki retorted with.

"I guess I'll go with you, then," Kyo stated. " I need to talk to Haru about something."

Yuki just nodded.

A/N: So there is chapter one. Yuki and Kyo getting along?! Creepy ain't it? Well, please review and I will get chapter two done up quickly. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey here's chapter two for those who read my stories

A/N: hey here's chapter two for those who read my stories.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SAVE RENA AND A FEW OTHERS!! But the person who owns it is very lucky.

Chapter Two

"I didn't want to blow my cover." Rena growled at the driver.

"I didn't blow your cover." The driver sighed.

"They recognized their family car, Tori. How long do you think it'll take them to figure it out?" She replied still angry with a slight undertone of pain.

"I don't care one way or the other. All I know is that your medicine wears off around three in the afternoon and I don't want you walking home when that happens." Hatori, the Sohma family doctor and dragon of the zodiac, answered.

Rena leaned down and lifted her ankle length skirt up to her knee. Then, she ran her hand along the light scar that coursed down the length of her left leg. She had a matching one on her left shoulder. It was a miracle she could use either limb, or maybe just good luck she was hit by a doctor's car.

"Another month or so and they'll fade out completely. I can at least use my left hand for more now. My control isn't great but its getting better." Rena said softly, remembering that night. It had been around three years back.

"Yeah, but they still hurt, don't they?" Tori said, stopping the car next to two boys. "Get in you two. I don't need you getting lost." He told them unlocking the doors.

A boy with black roots but white hair slid in followed by a little blonde boy. They saw Rena and grinned.

"Hey, Onee-san!" They both greeted her warmly.

"Hey Haru, Momiji. How was you day?" She asked over the seat.

"My day was okay. Just really boring." Haru replied looking out the window.

"So was mine but the student body president picked on me for wearing the girl's uniform…again. Haru got him to bug off, though. How was your day at home, nee-san?" Momiji asked quietly.

"Home? Oh. Yeah. That's right. I forgot to tell you," Rena looked over the seat at the boys. "I started attending your school this morning."

Momiji and Haru just stared at her for a second. They were quiet.

"But I thought Tori told you that you couldn't go." Momiji commented.

"She talked me into it. I really don't know how she forgot to tell you, but try and keep an eye on her at school." Tori told them.

Momiji's eyes, suddenly, grew before he said, amazingly quiet compared to his looks, "You're the hot new girl everyone was talking about today. I can't believe I didn't recognize the description."

"Oh. Yeah. I heard that too. You need to get yourself a bodyguard, nee-san, cause there are a whole bunch of boys planning on asking you out. A few girls, too." Haru commented.

"Doesn't my luck stink, then," Rena answered. "And why does everyone think I'm gay?"

"Well, you do avoid boys." Tori replied as Haru and Momiji nodded.

"I think I have a very good reason to avoid guys. To avoid most people in general. All of the Sohma boys avoid girls who aren't related to them. Does anyone accuse them of being gay? No! I mean. Oh my god. Kyo Sohma flat out asked me if I was a lesbian. What is wrong with that boy?" Rena stopped after seeing the smirks on Haru's and Momiji's faces.

"What?" She asked.

"Rena has a crush on Kyo." They both yelled.

Rena paled before screaming, " I do not. Why would anyone want to even like someone as vulgar and rude and mean and …and… Oh. Shut up, you two!" She turned to glare out the window.

"…Hey, Rena." Haru said.

"What?" Rena snapped looking at him.

"You totally walked into that one, nee-san." He smiled.

"I'm going to kill both of you." Rena stated coldly, causing the two boys in the backseat to feel a chill of terror.

"Ok, you three. We're home so stop it," Tori stated, putting the car into park. "Now, go do your homework and when you're done, Rena, come to my office for your check-up." He had a serious tone in his voice and his eyes. Rena just nodded as she left for her room, dreading the medical check-up.

(7:45 PM)

Rena walked into Hatori's office and looked around in surprise. Then, she went to work on the room. She knew that at the moment Hatori was without a secretary and had an increase of work recently but she couldn't convince him to hire her. It wasn't as if she didn't already know about the Sohma secret. Sure, a bunch of people in the family turned into an animal when hugged or exhausted, but why wouldn't they let anyone close to them? Okay. Scratch that thought.

"Rena, what have I told you about organizing my office?" Hatori asked her.

"Don't remember. Don't care. You should hire me at least then I'd get paid for it." Rena told him as she finished sweeping up the dirt and dumping it in the wastebasket.

"Fine. You start tomorrow. Right after school." Tori said looking in her medical folder.

"Really? Oh my god. This is going to be so much fun. Okay. So, it's time for my check-up right?" She asked smiling.

"Yep, and it looks like you're already ready." Tori said noticing Rena's clothing.

Rena was wearing a pair of sleeping shorts that stopped four inches above her knees and a tank top, which revealed the, still noticeable, scar on her shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Actually, I was planning on going to bed right after my check-up. So, can we hurry, I'm really tired." Rena told him.

"Yes. Hold your arm up," He told her. Rena did as she was told and listened to his comments, being one of very few teenagers who could understand the medical terms a doctor used, not that very many were used this check-up. "There's less scar tissue on the shoulder. Rotate your arm like your throwing a baseball." A pause. "Good. You weren't able to do that three months ago. The scar is fading along with the scar tissue. Here, sit on the stool."

Rena sat down before propping her foot up against Tori's desk with her left side, with the scars, facing the door for better light. Tori started checking the scar that stretched the length of her leg from two inches above her knee to four inches above her ankle. He came up with pretty much the same comments, which he said about her shoulder.

They were laughing about a comment Rena had made when suddenly the office door opened and a voice said, "Tori, I decided I would come for my check-up after all."

Rena froze, her leg still up, and both of her scars revealed. All she could do was stare at the two boys standing in the doorway. It was Yuki and Kyo. Both were staring at her scars with a look of surprise and possible disgust. All she could do was run out of the second door, thinking, 'Oh god. He saw them. He saw my scars.'

Kyo started to follow her when, suddenly, Haru was standing in front of him. "Leave her be. If you go after her, she'll only hurt herself trying to get away from you." He stated.

"Why is she trying to get away from me?" Kyo asked looking over Haru's shoulder where Rena had disappeared.

"She's ashamed of the scars and she's partially skittish around boys in general." Haru explained briefly.

"How did she get those scars? Why is she here? What caused her to be skittish?" Kyo stopped for a second. 'Why do I care?' He asked himself.

"We can only answer one of your questions. The other two are her business and she gets to choose if she wants to tell you." Hatori stated as he started Yuki's check-up.

"Rena is here because she is my adopted daughter." Tori paused to let the two boys take that in while Haru sucked on a lollipop he'd found on Tori's desk. Kyo blinked in surprise but didn't say a word. So, Tori continued, "I adopted her three years ago when I, uh, found her. The orphanage kept telling me I didn't really want to adopt Rena. I told them they really didn't want Child Services to pay them a visit. An hour later, I was a father. A day later, the orphanage was shut down for child neglect. That is why she is here."

Kyo processed all of that and glanced up at the door Rena had left through. 'She was here for three years.' He thought. "Why did we only see her today if you adopted her three years ago?" He asked noticing Haru blanche at a memory.

"That is something you would have to ask her, Kyo," Tori said. " But I must ask you not to pry into her life right now. She really does have trust issues. It took her six months to even talk to me, let alone trust me. Okay, Yuki, you're done. I must ask you two to leave. It's late and I have to find Rena." Kyo nodded and lead Yuki out the door. Haru watched the door before saying, "Kagura and Kisa intercepted her but I think she overexerted herself," Right then his phone rang. "Hello…Yeah…Okay…Yeah… Thanks, Kagura… Yeah. I'll tell him…'K. Bye." He hung up.

"What did Kagura have to say?" Tori asked writing in two folders.

"She found Rena but Rena wasn't able to walk. She said when they found her; she was sitting in the garden, sprawled, and crying. She's asleep now. I don't think Rena will be attending school in the morning," Haru paused while Tori nodded. "Well. I'm going to bed. Oh. Tori, it wasn't you fault. Rena's the way she is for a purpose. Night."

With that, Haru left. Tori stood there pondering the wise words from the usually distant and quiet teenager. "The fool speaks to hear himself do so. The wise man speaks to be heard. Or something like that." He muttered, turning the lights out and leavening.

A/N: Well there was chapter two. Please review. I'd like it a lot more if you did. K. I'm going to sleep. Night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey here's chapter three for those who read my stories

A/N: hey here's chapter three for those who read my stories.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SAVE RENA AND A FEW OTHERS!! But the person who owns it is very lucky.

Chapter Three

Rena woke slowly to someone shaking her gently, and whispering her name. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking in confusion.

"Rena, hun. Tori's here to take you home. Can you stand?" Kagura asked her.

Rena looked at her left leg, uncurling from the ball she hadn't realized she was in, before she tried to move it. She wasn't surprised when she could do little more than twitch her toes. She looked at Kagura and shook her head pitifully.

"Okay. I'm going to go get Tori so he can carry you home. I'll be right back, Hun." She said leaving.

She was back shaking Rena awake again with Hatori. Rena sat up and raised her arms to Tori, in much the same way an infant does. Tori leaned down and scooped her up with an arm under her knees and an arm around her back with her arms around his neck. Tori gave Kagura a quick nod goodbye and then, he left.

At first, Tori didn't speak. Then, without looking at her, he said, "He asked about you and your past," He felt the girl stiffen, but she didn't say anything. "He wanted to know how you got your scars and what made you skittish. I only told him why you were here. He asked why he'd never seen you if you had been here for three years. I simply told him that it was not my place to tell him." Tori stopped speaking.

"Thank you," Rena paused to yawn. "Dad." She finished slipping into a dead sleep.

Tori looked at her in surprise. 'Three years and that's the first time she's ever called me dad.' He thought. He proceeded to walk back home to put Rena to bed. He left himself a note to call the school and explain that Rena wouldn't be able to attend school for the next couple of days. He sighed.

(The next afternoon)

Tori walked into his office and sighed. "Rena, what are you doing?" He asked, watching the girl on crutches trying to manage a broom to sweep. She was doing pretty well too.

"I'm working. I just clocked in five minutes ago. There is nothing that would prevent me from attending the first day of my first job. So, here I am." Rena said her green eyes burned with determination.

Tori took in her appearance. Se was wearing jeans and a button up white shirt. Her hair was in a ponytail, then twisted up into a hair clip, so that her waist length dark brown-almost black- hair was off her neck.

"I'm surprised you could even get dressed by yourself. You've made a quicker recovery." Tori stated.

"I guess I'm just getting stronger or better." Rena said with a slight flush.

"You were thinking about him, weren't you?" He asked.

"Who?" Rena asked innocently.

"Kyo. He really did seem to care, you know." Tori explained looking at the files on his desk.

"No, I wasn't. I just felt better and had work to do," Rena paused. "Did he really?"

"I knew it." Tori chuckled.

"Shut up." Rena snapped as she hobbled over to the wastebasket to dump the dirt in the dustpan.

Then, the phone began to ring. Rena answered it quickly and despite the scowl on her face, her voice was light and caring. "Dr. Sohma's office. This is his secretary speaking. How may I help you?" She paused to listen while looking at the date book on the desk in front of her. "Yes… Of course…Yep. We have an opening at two thirty. Will that work? Ok. You're all set then…You're welcome…Buh-bye." Rena hung the phone up while writing in the date book.

"Haru's mom said that Haru wasn't feeling well when he got home, so she's bringing him inn tomorrow. They'll be your two thirty, okay?" Rena asked.

"Yeah. That's fine. Let me look at your leg. I want to make sure there's no extra damage to the muscles." Tori told her.

Rena slid the zipper along the outside of her left pant leg to revel the scar, which was an angry red. Hatori checked the scar and stood back up. "Well. It looks like you just stressed it but you need to be careful. You could've torn a muscle." Tori scolded her.

"I know, dad, but I wasn't thinking about that. I wasn't thinking about anything besides the look on their faces. I don't want to face them again but I want to go to school. I promise to be more careful in the future." Rena said, zipping her pant leg up before going back to work. They worked 'til nine when Tori told Rena to go to bed.

(The next day)

Rena found herself in a crowded hallway on crutches with her backpack sliding down her shoulder…again. She kept getting pushed, too. Her leg was starting to hurt and she was wishing she had stayed home today like Tori had told her.

"Here." A voice said as Rena felt a weight lift from her shoulder. Her backpack.

Rena turned and saw Kyo standing there with her bag on his shoulder with a very slight smile. Then, she heard the whispers.

"Did you just see that?"

"He took her bag."

"Oh my god! I think he's smiling!"

"She is so lucky."

"She needs to get away from our Kyo." Well, that was the Kyo fan club. Rena knew.

She just smiled shyly, without her knowledge, and thanked Kyo. They started to walk. Several things happened quickly.

The first was Kyo's shoulder brushed hers. Then, one of Kyo's fan girls dropped her bottle of water causing a puddle to spread across the hall. Rena put her crotches in the water without noticing. So, she was fairly surprised when they shot out from under her.

The next thing Rena knew she was falling backwards toward the floor. She tried to twist and catch herself on her right shoulder, knowing if she fell on her left shoulder, it would tear muscles. So, all she could do was wait to hit the floor, but the floor never came. Then, she felt the arm across her back and around the front side of her waist in a hug. 'Oh, no!' She thought as she opened her eyes to face the surprised look on Kyo's face for the lack of poof-ing.

Kyo helped Rena to her feet, supporting her until a random kid handed him her crutches. After he was sure she was steady, he turned on the fan girl. "That was totally uncalled for!" Kyo yelled.

"Leave it be." Rena whispered.

"I should kick your ass!" Kyo continued without hearing her.

"Kyo, leave it be." Rena said a little louder.

"You are a-" Kyo started before Rena interrupted him quickly.

"Kyo! I said leave it be!" Rena yelled before she turned and hobbled away.

Kyo looked at Rena, back at the girl, and then he followed after Rena. 'She's fast on those crutches.' He thought to himself as Rena turned the corner.

Rena started to climb the stairs. She could hear Kyo behind her, she felt him put a hand on her back to keep her steady. It took them a few minutes to get to the top of the stairs and then out on the roof. Rena hobbled, quickly, away from Kyo. She turned around to make sure no one was up there but her and Kyo. When she was sure it was only them she turned to Kyo.

"You have to swear not to tell anyone about what happened." Rena stated.

"What happened?" Kyo asked.

"Oh. If Akito found out I let another Sohma know, he would be furious. I'm so dead." Rena continued without answering his question.

"Rena, will you please explain what happened back there?" Kyo asked, touching Rena's shoulder.

"I made a bad choice. It wasn't what happened, Kyo. It's what didn't happen. It's bad luck for the both of us. Especially, you with the accursed cat spirit." Rena stopped to look at him.

"How did you know that?" Kyo asked calmly.

"I know a lot you don't know about, Kyo. When you're over looked, you hear a lot. I know all about your deal with Akito. I know why you can't beat Yuki. I know that Akito is planning on not following through with the deal. I know all you want is to be free." Rena paused.

"So, you know why I didn't change?" Kyo asked softly.

"Not exactly. All I know is why I didn't change… There are two possibilities. One, you really didn't hug me; two, we have the same thing that the Sohma's have between each other. Since the same thing happened between Haru, Momiji, Tori, and me. I'd say it was the latter." Rena was brought quickly out of her rambling when Kyo wrapped his arms around her in a complete hug.

Nothing happened except blood rushed to Rena's face causing her to blush. After a few moments, Kyo let go of her and she felt her heart squeeze painfully. He looked at her for a minute, studying her face. Then, he smirked and said, "I think it's the latter, too, but why-"

Rena's phone rang. She held a hand up to Kyo in the one-second sign and answered her phone. "Hey, dad…What…Why…I don't want to…He hurts me when I go see him…He's not the head of my… Oh. I guess he is…Fine…Come pick me up…'K. Bye." Rena's hand was shaking visible as she shut her phone and put it up.

"What's up?" Kyo asked taking a step closer to her.

"A-Akito wants to see me right away." Rena stuttered shaking her head like it was a bad dream.

"I'm sure everything will be alright." Kyo lied.

Rena looked up at him and smiled before saying, "I know you're lying, but that's touching. Thank you."

Kyo just stared at her in surprise. Then, he said, "Okay. I'll walk you down."

Rena nodded before leading the way. Kyo saw her trembling. Every now and then, he would put his hand on her shoulder to steady her as well as comfort her. He couldn't blame her for being afraid. He heard a small chuckle from Rena.

"What?" Kyo asked watching her back stiffen.

"Oh. Nothing. I just thought of something that was funny." Rena replied softly.

By now, they were by the front gate. Hatori was sitting in the car. He got out and took Rena's backpack from Kyo before eyeing Rena, who just shrugged. "Hurry." Tori said as he got back into the car.

Rena looked at Kyo. "I'll see you soon." She said softly.

"Yeah. Maybe I can come see you tomorrow morning?" He asked almost hopefully.

Rena smiled and whispered, "We'll see." Though, she knew it wasn't likely. After she saw Akito, she barely left her room for a couple of days. She waved goodbye to Kyo before climbing awkwardly into the car.

Tori drove fast and spoke little save to say, "You realize you're just stringing him along?" After what seemed like no time at all, Rena found herself at Akito's door, knocking.

"Come in." A chilling voice ordered from the other side in a tone of law.

Rena shuddered once before opening the door, walking in on her crutches, and shutting the door.

A/N: There we have it. Chapter Three and Akito is in chapter four. Why is Rena able to hug the Sohma's without them changing?? What's with the chuckle in the stair well from Rena? Who knows?? Oh. Wait. That's right. I do. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I write this in class and realized when I started to do my homework, that I had no idea what the lesson was over so. The updates might slow down a little. KK Read and Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey here's chapter four for those who read my stories

A/N: hey here's chapter four for those who read my stories. Sorry I didn't update over the weekend I ended up getting sick and then on Tuesday, my Internet crashed. I'll definitely have chapter five up quicker than this one. Sorry again.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SAVE RENA AND A FEW OTHERS!! But the person who owns it is very lucky.

Chapter Four

"Oh. My. Those crutches look awfully painful. Why don't you come sit next to me, Rena?" Akito whispered softly as if frightened of scaring her off.

Rena nodded and moved next to him before she sat down awkwardly, wincing as her leg shifted the wrong way. When she was seated she put her crutches to the side Akito waited quietly for her to get settled, watching her ever movement.

"I heard you pushed yourself to hard the other day." He whispered tucking a lock of Rena's hair behind her ear.

"Yes. Something startled me and frightened me. I ran without thinking. I was bed ridden for most of yesterday." Rena answered.

"Of course. Then, you went to Tori's office to help him organize it. Tell me, has he hired you, yet?" He asked.

"Yes. In fact, yesterday was my first day." Rena replied.

"Well, that's good. So, how was your morning?" Akito questioned.

Rena stiffened. "Not so good. People kept pushing me and hitting my leg. It was hurting really bad. Then," Rena paused, trying to link back the tears of frustration. "That disgusting cat took my bag for me, trying to help me. I guess it just got tired of being so helpless."

Akito waited for a second before continuing, "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" He pulled Rena onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She gave a slight shudder at being touched, but then, she snuggled into him. "There's something upsetting my weak-hearted coward." Akito whispered into her hair.

"One of the other students spilled some water on the floor which caused me to slip and fall but that-that revolting creature caught me before I hit the floor. He figured out that he wouldn't change if he hugged me," Rena paused to wipe at her tears. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I messed up."

Akito rocked Rena to try and calm her down. Then, he lifted her chin so she would look him in the eyes. "I don't blame you, my little weed, but you did break your promise. So, I have to punish you. Do you understand?" He asked Rena, who nodded. "Good cause I wouldn't want you to hate me for something I had no control over."

Suddenly, a fist collided with Rena's face. She felt her fragile nose break. Then, she was on the floor, being kicked. A foot came down hard on her left forearm. She heard it snap, and she screamed. She could hear running footsteps.

The door opened and Rena heard Tori yell, "Kureno, grab Akito! Quickly!" Then, something hard collided with her head and she passed out.

(Two and a half hours later)

When Rena opened her eyes, her vision swam. She blinked it away while she listened to the voices around her.

"She's starting to come to. Yuki, hurry. Go get Tori. She'll panic if he isn't right here when she fully wakes up." An almost unfamiliar voice ordered in unusual seriousness.

Rena heard quickened footsteps before a voice whispered from close by "Don't worry. I'm here." In that instant, Rena flung herself at the area the voice had come from. Luckily, Tori had planned on her doing this and caught her before she hit the floor. He sat back down on the couch, cradling Rena against him where she was crying. Then, it started. The reason Rena didn't like to be touched.

'Daddy, I did something bad. I lied and talked behind his back and said such mean things.' Tori heard Rena's thought in his head.

"Shhh. It'll be alright. We'll work it out." He whispered against her hair.

'No, it wont be!' Rena's thought wasn't loud but it was colored upset. 'I'll only hurt him. You were right I'm just stringing him along! It won't ever just work out. I'll be lucky if he gets out of this alive!'

'Rena, you have to believe something will work before it'll actually work. You're to young to have such a negative mind set.' Tori replied.

'All my hope and brightness died with _him_! I don't have a reason to be bright and happy in that field anymore. I don't think I could be, even if I tried.' Rena's sniffles stopped as she yawned.

'Just try for me. See if you cant find a reason. Please!' He pushed. Rena sighed.

'Fine. I'll try but I'm not promising any results or anything.' Rena stated sleepily.

An image of Kyo's face accidentally slipped from Rena's mind to Tori's. It was the memory of Kyo catching her at school. Tori felt Rena's fondness for the cat.

'So, he knows?' Tori asked.

'Almost. Got interrupted. Akito wanted me.' Rena, who was almost asleep, thought incompletely.

Hatori felt the connection between Rena's mind and his dissolve. The poor badly beaten girl was in a peaceful slumber. He held her for another couple of minutes before he set her back on the couch and tucked her in. 'Life has dealt her a cruel number of cards. I hope things start to change for the better for her.' He thought as he lightly kissed her forehead. His sweet, telepathic, special daughter.

(A week later)

"Rena, we're home." Tohru called walking in the front door.

"Great! I'm in the kitchen." Rena answered.

When Tohru and the boys walked in, they found Rena sweeping the floor with a broom, one handed. Her left arm, in its cast, was tucked in close to her stomach. Tohru instantly rushed her, grabbing the broom.

"No. I thought we made it clear that you are to concentrate on getting better and I'll do the housework. Tori even said so." Tohru said as she instantly went to work sweeping the floor.

"I was just trying to help out. I feel like I'm just a burden to you guys and Uncle." Rena sighed as she started to fidget with her cast.

'She really hates not having anything to do.' Kyo thought as he pulled the milk carton out of the fridge and proceeded to take a drink out of the carton.

Suddenly, someone kicked him in the ass hard enough to knock him down. This caused him to drop the milk carton on the floor where it spilled.

"Don't drink out of the carton. Other people drink milk in this house and they don't want to drink you backwash." Rena yelled at him.

"What does it matter to you? It's not like you're going to live here forever." Kyo yelled back.

All the color drained from Rena's face. She turned to Tohru and whispered, "I'm going out…to buy more milk. I'll be back soon." Then, she walked briskly out of the house.

"What's wrong with her?" Kyo asked.

"You, Kyo, just basically told Rena that eventually, she will have to return to the main estate and in turn, Akito, who, at the current moment, Rena is terrified of," Shigure said walking into the kitchen. "You just let her know that you didn't want her here which hurt her deeply. After all, she was trying to protect you while she was in with Akito."

"How do you know she was trying to protect me? You weren't there." Kyo snapped.

"Akito told me. He said she called you 'that disgusting cat,' 'helpless,' and 'that revolting creature.'" Shigure said watching him.

"That doesn't sound like she was protecting me. It just sounded like everyone else bashing on me because I'm the cat." Kyo said, having felt the unusual stabs of pain with all seven of Rena's words.

"No. You see, Rena is even more disliked then you, because she is the insider who is an outsider. She is like us without being related to us. By refering to you as the-" Shigure started to repeat the words only to be interrupted by Kyo.

"You don't have to repeat them, Shigure." He told Shigure.

"Ok. When Rena called you those _things_, " Shigure grinned. "It eliminated any question of her feelings toward you, which keeps you from getting hurt. Do you get it now?" Shigure explained and stopped.

Kyo seemed to ponder this for a minute or two. Then, he stormed off out the back door. He was headed into the forest leaving two confused people and one snickering person behind.

"I'm not sure he got it but that was fun." Shigure stated.

"Shigure, what did you mean by she's an insider but an outsider?" Tohru asked.

"Sorry, children. I'm not allowed to tell." He said running away.

Tohru looked at Yuki causing Yuki to say, "I know no more than you, Honda-san."

"Oh. I guess we'll just have to ask Rena, then." She sighed as she began to clean up the spilled milk.

Rena walked out of the store with a jug of milk and a couple of smaller bottles of milk. She had left Uncle's house nearly two hours ago and the late October weather was chilly.

She had just walked around town for a while without any plan as to where she was really going. Then, she had just sat on a bench and watched people walk by. That's where she had met the old lady.

"Are you waiting for your boyfriend?" She'd asked.

"Yeah, in a way." Rena had answered automatically.

"Well, don't worry. He'll get here soon. Its better he be late and safe rather than on time but dead or in trouble. You shouldn't rush anything. It'll work out in the end." She told Rena smiling sweetly.

"You're right." Rena whispered, walking back to Shigure's home.

A/N: So, that was chapter four. I'll have chapter five up soon. I promise. If it isn't up right after this but then I think I'm going to slow down. Enjoy. Read and Review please. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hey here's chapter five for those who read my stories

A/N: hey here's chapter five for those who read my stories.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SAVE RENA AND A FEW OTHERS!! But the person who owns it is very lucky.

Chapter Five

Kyo was lying on the ground looking at the sky. It was starting to get dark. He should be heading back to Shigure's. Suddenly, Rena was looking down at him holding a bottle of milk.

"Peace offering?" She asked, dangling the milk above his head.

He sat up and took the milk, eyeing Rena who sat down beside him before pulling out a bottle of eggnog. He drank his milk quietly at first.

"I thought you had left." He stated solidly.

"I did. I went and got more milk." Rena replied.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I thought I had offended you." Kyo verified.

Rena stiffened and didn't say a word.

Kyo looked at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't think before I speak." He said looking at his hands.

"I'm sorry, too." Rena whispered.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I-I bad mouthed you when I was with Akito. I was trying to-" Rena started.

"Protect me. Yeah, Shigure told me," Kyo interrupted her with a slight smile. "Don't worry about it. I understand. Sort of."

Rena smiled back and said, "Don't worry about what happened earlier. I really started it by kicking you. We should head back. It's late and getting cold."

Rena stood up and offered Kyo a hand up. Kyo took her hand, getting up. Then, he was an inch away from her, looking down into her eyes, still holding her hand. She developed a surprised but confused face.

In her head, she could hear his thoughts. For once, she chose to listen but only one thought really stood out.

'She's beautiful.' Kyo thought.

Rena jerked automatically away. Kyo looked disturbed. Rena shook her head. "Sorry. I tripped." She lied smoothly.

"Oh. Well, are you ok?" Kyo asked.

Rena nodded before heading back to the house. Kyo followed, thinking.

Yuki watched Tohru, who was going between the front door and the back door, waiting for Kyo and Rena to get back. She was starting to worry when the pre-mentioned two walked in from the backyard.

"I got the milk and the kitty." Rena said happily waving a jug of milk at Tohru.

"It's a good thing you're back, Rena. Hatori just called and said he would be by in a little bit." Shigure called from his office.

"Ok, thanks, Uncle." Rena answered from the kitchen, where she was putting up the milk. She walked back into the living room and sat down. She seemed to be pondering something.

A few minutes later, Tori walked in the door. Rena got up and walked over to him. Softly, she put her hand on his arm. Through the cloth on his arm his thoughts were muffled but it would work.

'They're involved now, aren't they?" Rena asked mentally.

'Yes, unfortunately, but Kyo and Tohru are the two who are the most involved in the matter.' Tori answered, standing dead still not wanting to stress Rena's mind by forcing her to communicate and move at the same time.

'Then, I think they have a right to know at least part of what they are involved in.' Rena stated.

'It's your story. If you want to tell them, you may,' Tori replied. 'But you're still getting a check-up.'

'Fine. I'll tell them after my check-up. Let's go.' Rena turned while letting go of Tori's arm before walking into the living room.

The check-up didn't take long and soon Rena, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Tori, and Shigure were sitting at the table in the dinning room. Rena kept fidgeting. For a moment, Tori thought she had changed her mind. Then, Rena set her cup down with a determined click on the table. She took a deep breath.

"By now, you three should have noticed that I'm not a normal girl or even a normal human," She said, indicating Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. "So, because I accidentally got all of you involved in this, I feel the need to explain a little of myself, but you have to understand that you cant tell anyone but the following few. Haru, Tori, Shigure, Ayame, Kagura, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro. Holy crap. That's not was," Rena paused to count. "Eight. That's not a few…Oh well."

Everyone laughed a little before Rena continued, "I am the last cat's grand daughter-"

Kyo interrupt, "You're related to sensei?"

"Yes, Kyo. I'm actually his niece. There was a sister he didn't know about. He still doesn't know, but it doesn't matter because my mother is dead and I have Tori," Rena answered. "I don't know about my actually dad. The orphanage said they had found me n a house with a body that tested positive for being my mother. No one claimed me because no one knew except for my father who was a prime suspect in the murder of my mom.

"I lived in the orphanage from the time I was one until I was twelve when I ran away. A couple of years later I… found Tori and he adopted me. That's the most of it I think," Rena stopped and looked at the three teens. "Any questions?"

"Yes. Why don't we change when you hug us?" Yuki asked.

"Oh. I forgot that. Ok. Due to my genealogy from my mum, I turn into an animal, like you guys. Then, due to the genealogy from my real dad, I turn into a…wolf. Or at least, I'm guessing it's my dad's fault because there is no wolf in the zodiac. If someone not like me hugs me and they're male, then I change. Hopefully, you will never get to see that but that's the reason you guys don't change." Rena answered.

"How did you get those scars?" Kyo asked, looking dead at her.

Rena's face drained of all color. "That's enough." Tori said.

"No," Rena overrode. "I said I'd tell them. When I say Hatori ran into me, I wasn't lying. He, literally, hit me. Around three years ago, there was a really dark and rainy night. I had run away from the orphanage two years previous. I was making it pretty well in the world, or so I thought.

"I had been running away from an animal of some kind and ran onto a highway. Ta-da. There was Tori…driving a car at an access of seventy miles per hour. The car caught my left shoulder and leg. Tori said it was a medical miracle I wasn't dead when I regained conciseness after the accident.

"I wasn't as lucky as he thought that I had been though. I was unable to walk and the use of my left arm was gone. We thought I'd be crippled for the rest of my life. Then, one day, I could stand on my own. A couple of months later, I could almost walk.

"Hatori insisted on physical therapy after that. Soon, I could walk around like a normal person, and as long as I don't overstress my leg, I'm fine, but if I overstress it, I'm put back a few steps. Though, these last few times I've recovered in a couple of days. We haven't figured out why yet. Just that I get better quicker. That's about it on the scars. Anything else?" Rena looked strangely calm.

"Why are you skittish around boys?" Kyo asked.

"I turn into a wolf when I'm hugged by guys. Duh." Now, this would have been a convincing lie had Rena's voice not broken in the middle. Her face was set in a scowl.

"I think that is enough for tonight. Rena, you're not completely better yet, so you need plenty of sleep. Go to bed now." Tori ordered.

"Okay. Night, guys. Night, Dad." Rena said before walking up stairs. In less than five minutes, she was asleep.

A/N: hey. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter but I didn't want to overload the chapter with too much information about Rena and her previous life. I'll try to make it up in the next one. I hope you enjoyed my little surprises because there are a lot more coming. Read. Review. You know that stuff. Later.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey here's chapter six for those who read my stories

A/N: hey here's chapter six for those who read my stories.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SAVE RENA AND A FEW OTHERS!! But the person who owns it is very lucky.

Chapter Six

(Dream)

Rena was sitting on a couch. The living room she was in was drained of all color and rather small. It was _his_ house. She knew but couldn't change the out come at all.

A boy a couple years older than the 13 year old Rena walked in. He had long hair, to his shoulders, which Rena remembered being a dull gold. He eyes were a brilliant blue outside of this colorless memory. He was a few inches taller than Rena and he was wearing jeans with a black T-shirt.

He stormed over to Rena and pushed her down on the couch, forcing his lips to hers. She tried to push him off her, but he wouldn't move. He ripped the front of her shirt, ignoring her screams of protest and rape. She managed to knee him in the groin causing him to roll off her. She ran into the kitchen to grab a knife.

The boy ran at her ignoring the knife she had. He slammed into her and shuddered. Rena pushed the boy off her, dropping the knife. There was blood welling up from a laceration in the boy's chest. Rena turned and ran to get her stuff before leaving.

(End Dream)

(4:36 A.M.)

Rena jerked up in bed and whispered, "William."

Then, she shuddered at the shadows in her room. She got up and went down stairs to make herself some tea. Soon, she found herself in the kitchen on a stool with a cup of tea.

"Why are you up so early?" Someone asked from behind her causing her to jerk bad enough to dump her tea on the counter.

"Whoa. What's wrong with you?" Kyo inquired grabbing a rag to mop the tea up with.

"Just a bad dream." Rena said pouring herself another cup of tea.

Kyo's arm brushed hers and he heard her voice in his head, ' I killed a man.'

"What?" Kyo questioned, as he stopped what he was doing. His arm still touching hers.

'Oh no! He's touching me. He can hear my thoughts! Shit! Shut up, stupid!' He heard before Rena tore her arm away from his.

"Please, let me explain." Rena half begged.

"I'm all ears." Kyo said, pouring a cup of tea for himself.

"Ok, just let me think about how to go about this," Rena said, Kyo nodded in response while she started to thin. "'K. I guess I'll just tell you the truth. When I ran away from the orphanage, a man named William found me. I was twelve at the time.

"I lived with him for around a year but a few weeks after my thirteenth birthday, he came in and," Rena's voice cracked. She just shook her head and took Kyo's hand. From there, she just replayed the memory that she had dreamed about.

When the memory was finished, neither of them spoke. At first, Rena thought Kyo might not have believed her or that he was going to freak out about the telepathy thing, but then he brushed his thumb across the back of her hand in a comforting motion.

"You shouldn't feel bad," Kyo whispered to her as Rena could see the anger in his mind. "He tried to rape you. You just did what you did to protect yourself." He looked at her and she saw a spark of something in his eyes.

"Do you want to watch some TV?" Rena asked, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep for a little while, if at all.

"Sure." Kyo smiled down at her and she managed to smile back whole-heartedly.

So, the two teens made their way to the living room with their tea. Kyo sat down on the couch as Rena grabbed the remote before flopping down beside him to flip through the channels. After ten minutes of flipping, they decided there wasn't much on. So, they left it on a show re-run and began to talk.

"So, what's up with the touching thing?" Kyo asked Rena innocently.

'This?' Rena asked mentally, holding his hand.

'Yeah. This.' He replied getting the hang of the mental communication.

'I'm not entirely sure. It's something I've always been able to do. I just haven't ever told anyone because I'm already strange enough without this coming to light.' Rena retorted.

'Well. I think its cool. What all can you do?' He asked, keeping a tight grip on her hand.

'Oh. Let's see. Obliviously, I can talk mentally with someone. I can set up a one-way connection, so that I can read their thoughts without them seeing mine. The last thing is I can see their memories or share mine as I demonstrated in the kitchen. That's it, I think.' Rena finished.

'Wicked! That sounds really cool. This is really cool. So, another question. Yesterday in the forest, when you 'tripped,' was it because you heard my thoughts?' Kyo inquired.

'Ah. Yes.' Rena replied quickly, feeling a heated blush make its way to her cheeks.

'What did you hear?' He pushed.

'You thought I was beautiful.' Rena answered, feeling the heat intensify.

'Well. In my defense, you are beautiful.' Kyo retorted, too busy watching her to pay any attention to the TV.

'Um. Thank you?' Rena said unsure of how to respond to the orange haired boy.

'You're welcome,' Kyo responded as Rena blinked sleepily and yawned. 'You should get some sleep.'

'I'm not tired.' Rena replied like a child.

'Ok.' Kyo laughed.

Five minutes later, Rena was asleep leaning against Kyo. He smiled and pulled a blanket around her and him, for fear of moving and waking her up. She seemed content enough in her slumber. Sooner than he would have thought, Kyo was asleep, soothed by the sleeping girl beside him.

(The next morning)

Rena was half concise to the fact that whatever she was laying on was breathing and smelled good. She sighed before shifting slightly. Then, she felt a pair of arms tighten around her waist.

'Shigure and Ayame are posed with a video camera and a regular camera, so don't let them know you're awake,' She heard with a slight undertone of, 'Don't get up. I'm comfortable.'

Rena smiled and snuggled closer to Kyo, putting her face in the hollow of his throat. 'I'm comfortable, too. Maybe they'll go away.' She replied, feeling his slight embarrassment in his mind.

At that moment, Tori walked into the living room to look at the sleeping teens. Then, he said, "Rena, I know you're up. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Good morning to you too, Dad. Make the twerps go away. I'm still tired." She mumbled into Kyo's neck causing him to shiver slightly.

Tori glared at Shigure and Ayame. They squeaked. "Okay. Out, you two." He ordered.

"B-but Tori! Kyo's the one canoodling your daughter!" They both yelled.

"He's not canoodling me. I had a nightmare and went to watch TV. He heard me, or something, so he came to check on me. I guess we fell asleep on the couch, maybe an hour or two after my dream." Rena said after chucking a cushion at them.

"You fell asleep that soon after a nightmare about _him_?" Tori asked with a look of surprise.

"Yeah. I know. It's got me confused, too, but I fell asleep. I'm still tired so go away." Rena said with her face still tucked into Kyo's shoulder/neck.

"Okay. Come on, you two. Let's let her get some sleep." Tori replied, dragging Shigure and Ayame out of the room.

Rena sighed before she heard, 'Canoodling? Do I even want to know?'

'A nice way of saying we were doing something we shouldn't.' Rena said tiredly.

'You mean…' He asked blushing.

'Yep.' Rena replied yawning.

For some reason, Rena felt like someone was staring at her. At first, she tried to ignore it but after awhile she realized it wasn't working. Thus, she looked up to see Haru with his chin in his hands and his elbows on the sofa arm, grinning his ass off.

"Are you enjoying your snuggling fun, Onii-chan?" He asked.

"Go to hell, little brother," Rena stated with a slight smile. "Is Momiji here, too?"

"Yes, I am. Why are you laying on top of Kyo?" Momiji appeared beside Haru with a lollipop.

"He's become my good dream charm." Rena replied with a huge grin while she patted Kyo's shoulder.

"Oh. So, you dreamed about _him_ again?" Haru asked quietly.

"Yeah but Kyo helped me get to sleep again. He's really understanding and helpful." She yawned.

"He _helped_ you now, did he? How?" Momiji giggled.

"I talked with her. Then, we watched some TV. That is it." Kyo growled.

"Sure." Both boys said rolling their eyes in disbelief.

Rena sighed and sat up on Kyo's stomach with one of her legs on each side of him. "Well. I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep right now. So, I'm going to go take a shower," She replied before ducking down and giving Kyo a kiss on his nose. "Thanks, Kyo." She got up and walked upstairs toward the shower.

When Rena got out of the shower, she jogged down the steps, toweling her hair dry. It was hanging over her shoulder and hanging half way down her torso in chunks where other pieces were only hanging to her shoulders. She sighed thinking of how she needed to cut it. Fix it. She, of course, walked into someone.

"Ow." Rena said as she hit the floor. Looking up she same Ayame.

"Rena! I'm sorry." He said helping her up. Then, he started eyeing her hair.

"Do you like my new hairstyle? It's called Ode to Akito." Rena snipped.

Ayame looked like he could feel the pain she had felt when Akito had ripped her hair. "Rena, do you want to spend the day at my shop? You can bring Tohru." He asked softly.

"I don't really have anything else to do, so yeah, okay. I'll go ask Tohru." Rena replied giving him a quick hug.

Rena found Tohru in the kitchen and bounced up before asking, "Hey, do you want to come with me to Nee-san's shop?"

"You mean Ayame?" Tohru inquired confused.

"Yes." Rena replied.

"Okay. I don't have anything to do today." Tohru replied smiling.

"Great. Let's go." Rena said happily, dragging Tohru out the door, heading for Ayame's shop.

A/N: Hey here's chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took me so long to update. I got sick then my Internet wouldn't work but this will be the third chapter I load up tonight. So love me. AND REVIEW!! Pwease? TT.TT


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hey here's chapter seven for those who read my stories

A/N: hey here's chapter seven for those who read my stories.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SAVE RENA AND A FEW OTHERS!! But the person who owns it is very lucky.

Chapter Seven

Rena was walking up to the door of Ayame's shop with Tohru when Mine opened the door to usher them in. Rena jumped up and hugged Mine. Tohru waited for the two to finish.

"Hello. Welcome back, Ms. Tohru," Mine said to Tohru before turning back to Rena. "Are you here to design some more for the boss?"

Rena blushed while replying with, "Once. I did that once and now you two want me to continue."

"That's because your design was beautiful and sold for a lot of money. So, if you're not here to design, why are you here?" Mine asked.

"Well. I had a run in with Akito that ended badly and," Rena explained reaching back to unclip her hastily done up hair, to expose the differing lengths. "Ayame offered to help me fix it."

When Mine caught sight of her hair, she raised a hand to her mouth. "Let me got make you some tea. I'll be right back." Mine said leaving Rena and Tohru in the sitting room waiting for Aya.

Rena stood up and walked over to a desk before opening the second drawer from the bottom. From the drawer, she pulled a spiraled sketchbook. She plucked a pencil off the desk before she sat back down next to Tohru.

"What's that?" Tohru asked eyeing the sketchbook.

"This is the designing notebook I use when I want to draw an outfit. I do that occasionally. Ayame pays me half of whatever the item sells for. I can't really complain." Rena explained, sketching out a body so that she could draw an ensemble.

Tohru watched quietly as the drawing began to become detailed. She couldn't decide whether or not to be surprised. To think Rena could draw something as realistic as this dress.

The dress would go to the wearer's knees. It had several under layers. The bodice was short sleeved with a side note of a jacket. There were roses growing along the hem of the dress. They were noted a dark blue where the rest of the dress was a light blue. The dress had a hat that matched the dress, made of the same light blue fabric as the dress with several blue roses adorning it. The hat was old fashioned like the dress. It really was beautiful.

"I knew you'd come back to design again, and my, is it pretty." Mine stated hanging over Rena's shoulder looking at the sketch.

"Mine, I need you to get me some measurements, please." Rena said quietly picking up a cup of tea.

"Whose measurements?" Mine asked, her eyes sparkling dangerously.

"Why, our little Tohru's. Am I right, Rena?" Ayame asked as he walked in with his hair up in a clip to keep it out of his way while he fixed Rena's.

"Yes, you're correct. So, hop to it Mine, please. I'd like you to get started as soon as possible. I'm not sure on the time window for it. Just quickly." Rena explained.

"But, what is it for?" Tohru asked as Mine quickly went to work getting the measurements.

"The Halloween dance at school soon. I am just making sure you have a one of a kind costume. Ayame will cover Yuki." Rena stated moving from the couch to a tall wooden stool where Ayame was posed with scissors.

"And you, Rena?" Mine asked finishing her job of measuring.

"I'm not going. I don't have a date, but I heard Yuki ask Tohru last night." Rena answered quietly while Ayame started on her hair.

After a few minutes, Ayame asked Rena something quietly.

"Might as well." Rena replied, standing and walking out with Ayame following her.

"What was that about?" Tohru asked Mine who was already started on sewing Tohru's costume.

"Rena hasn't really cut her hair in length since she ran away from the orphanage. So, this is really paining her. I'm sure Ayame has talked her into doing something special with her hair. Not to mention, finding some way to pass it with the school." Mine replied.

"Oh. So, it's kind of been her symbol of freedom?" Tohru asked.

"Yep. So, now she's probably thinking something bad is going to happen." Mine explained quietly.

Tohru sat down to think about what she had just been told. 'That's why her hair was so long. It makes sense for her. I hope she starts feeling better soon.' She thought as she heard a scream from farther in the shop.

"W-what was that?" Tohru stuttered as Mine looked up.

"It was Rena. I'm assuming she'll be in here in a second." Mine answered.

Then, a few seconds later, Rena proved Mine right by running in. Tohru felt her mouth drop open.

Rena was standing there with blue bangs and blue tips to her hair.

"Oh my god. Rena, you look really cool," Tohru squealed. "But, how are you going to get it past the school?"

"Easy. I lie." Rena replied smiling.

"Why don't you two go get some lunch at the diner or something?" Mine suggested before whispering in Ayame's ear.

"Yes, I just remembered I have a project I need to work on. It was great having you here, Rena. You, too, Tohru. Always a pleasure." Ayame said almost pushing them out the door.

"Okay. Thanks for your help, Nee-san and Mine. I really appreciate it. Come on, Tohru." Rena smiled.

With that Rena led Tohru out the door. They were talking about little things like homework and such. Ayame flipped the sign on the door to 'Closed.' He turned to Mine.

"Is it there?" He asked.

"Yep. Last page." Mine said holding up a sketchbook with an outfit design showing.

"Her measurements?" Ayame asked.

"On the back of the last page. I saw her updating them while she was here." Mine answered quickly.

"Good. This might work. Let's hope the other piece falls into place." He grinned.

Rena sat with Tohru at a small coffee shop. Tohru had an iced French vanilla cappuccino, where Rena had a mocha frappucino. At the moment, they were quiet. Tohru would look up at Rena every few minutes. Finally, she decided to say something.

"So, where have you been for the last three years?" Tohru asked quietly.

"With Tori." Rena answered taking a sip of coffee.

"I realize that, but I meant, why haven't I seen you if you've been here?" She questioned.

"I couldn't walk and Akito kept me to certain areas of the estate. Trust me, if I would've told you if I'd been allowed, too." Rena explained softly.

"Oh. Ok." Tohru sighed.

"Sorry it's not an exciting adventure or anything." Rena replied.

"No. It's fine. I was just curious. You look a little depressed. Is something wrong?" She inquired.

"Oh. It's just my hair. I liked it long but thanks to Akito, it's shorter. Ayame was really cool, offering to help me color my hair. It made me feel a little better." Rena said quickly.

"Right and I'm sure that kiss you gave Kyo this morning isn't on your mind at all." Tohru teased.

Rena just stared at her coffee. Tohru noticed that Rena was blushing bright red. Tohru started giggling.

"You are so mean. Bringing that up." Rena told her, laughing too.

"You like him, don't you?" Tohru asked her.

Rena developed a somber expression. "Yeah. I think I do, Tohru. I think I do, and that's the problem." Rena answered seriously.

"What? Why?" Tohru inquired.

"One, it would, literally, get him killed, and two, I'm betrothed." Rena explained with tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Whom are you betrothed to?" Tohru questioned in surprise.

Rena looked at Tohru with such mournful eyes, it made her want to hold Rena and tell her it would be all right. Rena took a breath before she whispered, "Akito."

A/N: Hey that was Chapter seven. I want to thank Tsuki and Rin at my school for pre-reading this story for me as I get each chapter down. It really is helping me. To the rest of you, yes it means they get to read it before ya'll. Well thanks to the readers as well. You make it all worthwhile. Please read and review. The button doesn't bite. Trust me. More later. Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hey here's chapter eight for those who read my stories

A/N: hey here's chapter eight for those who read my stories.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SAVE RENA AND A FEW OTHERS!! But the person who owns it is very lucky.

Chapter Eight

It was Sunday. Yesterday, Rena had told Tohru she was betrothed to Akito. The, she made Tohru swear not to tell anyone that she knew about it. Everyone else thought her hair looked good. So, now she was lounging on the couch.

Yuki walked into the living room before he sat down in a chair. They were both quite for a while before Yuki looked over at Rena. Rena kept watching the TV.

"You know he's head over heels for you, right?" Yuki asked quietly.

"Yeah. I know." Rena simply said.

Yuki stared at her for a moment. "Okay. Have you thought about seeing if he wants to go to the dance this Friday?" He questioned.

"Nope. I don't have anything to wear." Rena replied.

"If you had something to wear, would you ask him?" Yuki asked being in on his brother's scheme.

"Yeah. I guess." Rena answered.

"Okay. You have something to wear but you don't get it until Friday before the dance. Go ask him." Yuki told her, standing up.

"What? No! I thought you were kidding." Rena yelled.

Yuki stuck his head out the door and called, "Kyo! Rena wants to ask you something!" Then, he ran off.

"Yuki! I'm going to kill you!" Rena screamed when she felt someone looking at her back.

"Did you need me for something?" Kyo asked. Rena turned around and couldn't help it.

"D-d-do y-you want to g-go to the d-dance… w-with me?" Rena managed to stutter out.

"Can you say that one more time without the stutters please?" Kyo asked, smiling.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the dance with me, you baka." Rena yelled.

Kyo leaned his face in close to Rena's causing her heart to go into overdrive. He smirked which made her get madder. "I suppose I could but I don't know. Are you really asking me or did you just remember you don't have a date for the dance?" He teased.

"Both, you jerk, but if you didn't want to go, you could've just said no." Rena snapped blushing bright red, as she turned to storm away.

"No. Wait," Kyo said, grabbing Rena's wrist. "I wasn't going to say no, but if you've changed your mind." Kyo let her hand drop, and looked away.

Rena seemed to deliberate for a few seconds before she took one of Kyo's hands in hers and took his chin in her other hand, turning his face towards her. "No one's asked me or you in the past five minutes, the offer stands. Are you in or out?" She stated.

Kyo smirked. "I'm in." He whispered. Rena smiled and let the hand holding his chin drop to his shoulder.

Kyo looked like he was about to say more when they both heard snickering. They followed the noise towards the hall door where Shigure was leaning against the wall watching an instant replay of the date ask out on a video camera. Shigure looked up when he heard knuckles popping and two really angry teens.

While they were chasing Shigure, Yuki and Tohru sat at the dining room table drinking tea. "You were right about her asking him if we got them alone." Yuki said smiling at Tohru.

Tohru returned his smile while she simply said, "You were right about him teasing her first."

"You win, though. They both showed an unseen maturity that we never would have seen otherwise." Yuki pointed out. Tohru nodded silently.

Rena sat down on the couch with a sigh. Kyo had muttered something about going up to his room to study or what not. Tohru and Yuki went to work on Yuki's garden. Shigure was being hassled by his editor. Rena really didn't have anything to do.

She stood up to walk up stairs. She stopped at Kyo's door and knocked.

"Yeah?" She heard Kyo ask.

"Are you decent?" Rena replied.

"Yes." He answered.

"Good," Rena said, pushing his door open. She walked in before flopping on his bed. "I'm bored."

"So? Go take a nap." Kyo told her while he worked on his homework.

"Okay." Rena replied, rolling over on his bed, so that her back was facing him.

"I didn't mean on my bed." He half yelled without having any real anger behind it.

"Too bad, kitty." Rena murmured half asleep already.

Kyo turned his chair about to yell at her for calling him 'kitty' but when he looked at her, he saw she was already asleep. He watched her for a couple of minutes before turning back to his homework and his thoughts.

Before long, Kyo felt his eyes start to droop. He rubbed his eyes quickly before looking at his homework again. It still wasn't making any sense. So, he put his head down thinking, 'Maybe if I relax for a few minutes, it'll start making sense.' Two minutes later, he was asleep.

Tori knocked on Shigure's door and waited for the wanna-be author to answer.

"Hello, Tori-san." Tohru said walking past him.

"Hey, Tohru. Do you know Rena is?" He asked following her.

"Oh. The last time I saw her was about six hours ago and she went up to Kyo's room." Tohru answered.

"Ok. Thank you." Tori said walking towards the stairs. He walked up them and headed to a certain orange-haired boy's room. He knocked softly before turning the knob. What he saw caused him smile.

Rena was asleep on Kyo's bed, hugging one of his pillows. Kyo had his head resting on his arms, asleep at his desk. Tori could only do what any normal father would do. He pulled out a digital camera and took a picture. The flash of the camera caused the teens to wake up.

Rena sat up, rubbing her eyes, and asked, "Dad? What are you doing here? It's only noon or maybe, it's one. I'm not sure." Rena stopped talking.

"Rena, it's six o'clock in the evening. I came to look at your arm to see if we can take the cast off. Remember?" Tori told her laughing silently at his daughter.

"Oh. Yeah." Rena muttered feeling stupid.

Kyo, who had been watching this all silently, began to laugh. Rena tackled him out of his chair. When they landed, Rena was sitting on Kyo's stomach, leaning over him.

"Do you think something's funny, Kitty-boy?" She growled.

"Yeah. You." He replied, bravely.

"Ok. Fine, then," Rena stood. "Since you think I'm so funny, I'll tutor you when I get done with my check up." She turned and walked out of his room.

Kyo looked at Tori. "She can't be that good. She missed the last week of school." He said.

"I handled her education before she went to school and she was working on college level courses. You're screwed." Tori said before following Rena.

Rena was sitting on a wooden chair in the living room. Tori sat down and quickly removed her cast. (A/N: Don't ask how. I have no idea. I'm not a doctor.) He squeezed a spot.

"Does that hurt?" He questioned. Rena shook her head and Tori shifted his grip further up her forearm. She shook her head again. He moved his grip down to her wrist. She shook her head again.

"Move your arm," Tori ordered softly. Rena followed his instruction. "How does it feel?"

"Stiff, but that's all." Rena replied.

"Good, because I don't feel the break anymore. Do you want me to look at your leg?" He inquired.

"Actually, no. It hasn't been a problem since before Akito attacked me. Maybe next time," Rena answered standing up. "Are we done?"

Hatori nodded, feeling a little sad that Rena was in such a hurry. Then, he felt someone hug him.

"Thanks, Dad. Love you." Rena whispered.

"I love you, too, Rena." Tori replied hugging her back.

"Aw! A father-daughter moment." Shigure said in a sweet voice.

"Go to hell, Uncle." Rena told him with a smile and an innocent look.

Shigure shivered as Rena skipped up the stairs. They heard a crash and Rena yelled, "I'm alright." Then, they heard her continue skipping.

"I'm worried about her, Shigure." Hatori said dropping his head into his hands.

"I know, Hatori. I know," Shigure replied seriously as patted Hatori's shoulder. "We all are."

A/N: There is chapter eight. Again, I thank Tsuki and Rin for pre-reading the chapters. Chapter nine might take just a little longer because I lost sight of how to work into the next part of Rena's story. I promise I will find some way to make it up to you… or not. I'm not sure. Well. More later. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hey here's chapter nine for those who read my stories

A/N: hey here's chapter nine for those who read my stories.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SAVE RENA AND A FEW OTHERS!! But the person who owns it is very lucky.

Chapter Nine

Rena was sitting on a desk at school, watching Kyo work a math problem that he had previously been having trouble with. It had taken her the end of Sunday, all day Monday, and most of this morning to make him understand it and a good deal of things before it.

"There. I think I got it this time." He said handing her the paper. She checked it over quickly.

"Yep. See, I told you it wasn't hard." Rena smiled at him.

"Yeah but you're still a college geek." Kyo taunted her.

"Come on. I was pretty much locked in a room with nothing but books. There wasn't much I could do but learn. After that I just asked Tori to go pick up more books." Rena replied.

"Why do you do that?" Kyo asked suddenly.

"Do what?" Rena replied.

"When Tori is around you call him Dad but when he isn't, you call him Tori." Kyo explained.

"Oh. I guess it's because it would be a little weird if I referred to your cousin as dad in front of you. Other than that, I can't figure it out. It really feels like he's my father." Rena replied.

"Oh. Ok," Kyo nodded. "Well, that was the last one. We can go home now." Rena nodded in agreement, and picked up her bag.

Soon, they were walking down the sidewalk. The silence was nice and comfortable as it always was. Rena kept looking at Kyo. He was about to ask her what was up when she tripped. His hand shot out and he caught her. She grinned her thanks to him. He just nodded. So, they continued walking.

Kyo's gaze slid back to her right hand. It was swinging idly next to her leg. He could feel his hand twitching, wanting to reach out to grasp hers. Suddenly, he was. His hand was moving towards hers. Then, it slid right into place in his.

He watched Rena out of the corner of his eye. She looked at their hands. Then, she looked at him. Without saying a word she looked forward with a smile, before she tightened her grip on his hand. That caused him to smile.

"Do you feel better now?" Rena teased.

"Yep." Kyo replied grinning at her.

Rena was speechless for a minute. She just started at him. Then, she started blushing. She looked at the ground in front of her.

"What's with the blush, huh?" Kyo whispered in her ear. She jumped and blushed more.

"N-nothing. I have no idea what you're talking about." Rena mumbled.

"Sure you do," Kyo said stopping and pulling Rena until she faced him. "The blush right there on your cheeks." He had, subconsciously, leaned in towards Rena, who was speechless again. They both started to lean in closer.

"Are you two going to kiss?" Haru asked popping up out of nowhere.

Kyo and Rena jumped away from each other. They were both bright red. Rena glared at Haru, who just smiled.

"Shouldn't you be home by now?" She questioned.

"Yes." Haru stated simply.

"Then, why aren't you?" She inquired with a glare from hell.

"I'm lost… again. Isn't it great that I found you?" Haru replied with a smile.

"No, not really." Kyo said bluntly.

"Kyo! T-that was mean." Rena managed through her silent giggles.

"I was just being truthful." Kyo replied, his mood seeming lighter after making Rena laugh.

"There is a point when truthful becomes hurtful, you know," Haru pointed out. "Oh, and Kyo, I heard you're going to the dance with Rena."

"Yeah, I am." He responded.

"Ok," Haru said before leaning towards Kyo. "If you try to pull anything with my sister, I will hunt you down and hang you up by your nu-"

"Hatsuharu, you stop it right there! No threatening my date!" Rena yelled.

"But I'm your brother. It's my job." Haru told her.

"Keep it up, and I'll leave you here," Rena threatened him with a half-hearted glare. Then, she yawned." Good heavens, it's going to rain this weekend."

"How do you know that?" Kyo asked her, wincing at the prospect of rain.

"Her scars." Haru answered stretching.

"Huh?" Kyo replied.

"The scars on my leg and shoulder stiffen up when rain moves in." Rena explained as they reached Shigure's house.

Kyo opened his mouth to say something but all the three heard was, "I'M SORRY, WORLD! I'M NOT FIT TO LIVE!"

"It sounds like Ritsu has come over. I'm taking the in direct route to my room." Rena sighed.

"How?" Kyo asked eyeing her.

Rena walked around the side of the house before she started scaling the tree there. "You don't honestly think cats are the only ones who climb trees," She answered from her bedroom window. Kyo just smiled up at her. "Night." With that she shut the window.

Tohru stood outside of Rena's room. It was Thursday and Rena wasn't up yet. Tohru disliked having to wake Rena up. Sometimes it was easy, other times it was anything but. She raised her hand to knock but stopped when she heard someone crying. She pushed the door open, only to see Rena sitting on her bed with a picture. So, Tohru walked in the room before closing the door. Rena, noticing Tohru, tried to dry her wet cheeks with her sleeves.

"Rena, what's wrong?" Tohru asked softly.

"N-nothing." Rena replied.

"No one cries over nothing." Tohru told her.

Rena gave her a reproachful look. "Today is the anniversary of my mom's death. Normally, I don't mind it but I had a dream about how she died and I'm not living with Tori, now. It just… I don't know." Rena answered her.

"Oh. Well, I'd tell you I know how you feel but I only lost my mother around a year ago and I've been living with the guys ever since. Maybe you should spend Saturday or Sunday with Tori. That might make you feel better." Tohru suggested sitting next to Rena on her bed.

"You're right. I'll talk it over with him when he comes over tonight. Thank you, Tohru." Rena said hugging her.

"So, on a lighter note. I heard you and Kyo almost kissed yesterday." She pointed out.

"I'm going to kill Haru." Rena stated with a grin.

"He said you would say that. Anyway, get up. You're going to be late for school." Tohru said walking out of Rena's room as Rena started getting ready for school.

"Oh my god. I thought school would never end. I'm so happy it's over." Rena said happily causing Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru to laugh.

"Why don't we go get ice cream? This will be one of the few warm afternoons left." Tohru suggested. Everyone, no surprise, agreed with her.

It only took them a few minutes to get to the ice cream parlor. Then, they had to wait for Rena to decide if she wanted mint chocolate chip or chocolate chip cookie dough. She settled for a scoop of each causing everyone to laugh again. After they got their ice cream, they went and sat down.

"I can't wait until the dance tomorrow. You guys will never believe what Re-" Tohru started.

"I had nothing to do with it." Rena interrupted her.

"I watched you draw it." Tohru pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I'm laying claim to it. As far as I am concerned, it's Mine's design." Rena told her.

Tohru opened her mouth to continue the argument but a ringing interrupted her. Rena pulled her cell phone out and flipped it open, ending the ringing.

"Chicken Pox, tater tots, and the apocalypse. How may I help you? Hi, Aya…Okay, I'll make sure she gets there before the dance…What?! What do you mean you made me a costume? Who commissioned you to do it? Who even told you I was going? Oh…I'm going to get you, nee-san… Yeah. Of course, I'll come. I wanna see what you made me…Yeah. We'll be there… Ok. Bye." Rena hung up. She picked up a napkin, balled it up, and threw it at Yuki, nailing him in between the eyes.

"You sly rat. You knew about this all along." She growled.

"Yeah. I did. Ayame said he'd leave me alone for a month if I made sure you and Kyo went to the dance together." Yuki explained.

Rena sighed before muttering, "Ok. You're off the hook then," Then, she continued eating her ice cream. "Still not claiming Tohru's Costume." Tohru, of course, let out a sigh of defeat.

Tori was sitting in Shigure's office, watching the dog work. They were both thinking and quiet, aside from the "Tick tack" of the keys. Every once in a while Shigure would look over at Tori.

"Don't you smoke?" Shigure asked after Tori had been there a few hours.

"Wha? Oh. No, Rena made me quit. She said it was a disgusting habit. Then, she proceeded to find ways to make me quit. Like flushing my cigarettes down the toilet, or just stealing them." Tori answered.

"What'd she do with them when she stole them?" Shigure asked.

"Not sure. I think she threw them away. She doesn't smoke, I know that." Tori replied knowing what Shigure was getting at.

"Okay, then. Any luck of finding information on her father?" Shigure asked suddenly serious.

"Not yet. I'm trying but I haven't found anything yet. I know she's related to the Sohmas on an even closer level than we are. I just can't seem to figure out how." Tori replied.

"Well," Shigure sighed. "Keep up the work. You're bound to find something soon."

"Yeah. Hopefully, I wont be too late." Tori sighed feeling like his heart was breaking.

Rena led the other three into the house and waited until Kyo sat down on the couch before flopping down length-wise on the couch with her head on a pillow on his lap.

"Comfy?" Kyo asked.

"Yep." Rena replied, smiling up at him.

Now, of course, Shigure walked through with a camera, snapped a picture, and began running away. Both of the teens looked at each other before saying, simultaneously, "Too tired to care."

Rena yawned while Kyo laughed. Then, she decided to take a nap right where she was. So, Kyo got stuck there, alternating between watching TV and watching Rena, until he fell asleep as well.

A/N: Thanks again to Tsuki and Rin for helping me see how this chapter would fly before I had to post it. My mom's birthday is coming up this week so it might be sometime next week before I get chapter ten up. Sorry ahead of time.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: hey here's the big one-oh for those who read my stories

A/N: hey here's the big one-oh for those who read my stories. It's Tsuki's fault it took me so long to update but to make it up I am going to upload two chapters.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SAVE RENA AND A FEW OTHERS!! But the person who owns it is very lucky.

Chapter Ten

Rena looked at Tori before asking, "Dad, do you want to hang out sometime this weekend?"

Tori looked at her. "Where's this coming from?" He asked.

"No where. It's just been a while since we've done anything that didn't involve me getting hurt. If you're busy, don't worry about it." She said.

"How's Sunday afternoon?" Tori asked.

"That'll work. Thanks, dad. I'll see you on Sunday." Rena said hopping up before giving Tori a hug and heading up to her room.

It was lunchtime and Rena was lying on the ground under the tree with the rest of the group. She had been whining all morning.

"Grrr." She growled.

"What is up with you?" Uo asked chomping on Tohru's cooking.

"It's going to rain tomorrow. A lot. I don't like it when it rains. It's disgusting." Rena replied.

"I agree," Kyo responded, handing Rena a bottle of water. "Tori told me to make sure you drink plenty of water."

Rena just took the water. She yawned and in a few seconds was asleep. The group just watched her sleep.

"How does she do that?" Uo asked in disbelief.

"From her waves, she's calm and happy. She feels safe and knows we wont let anything happen to her." Hanajima answered.

"We won't. So, she's comfortable falling asleep." Kyo answered looking at Rena with thoughtful eyes.

"Woo. Kyon-Kyon has a crush on Rena!" Uo jeered.

"No, I don't, and don't call me Kyon-Kyon!" Kyo yelled back.

Suddenly, three shadows fell over the group. Everyone looked up to see three goons from Uo's, and apparently Rena's, previous gang. They glared at the group before on of the girls kicked Rena's leg to wake her up. She sat up and glared at the three girls.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" Rena asked.

"Jalean wants to see you after school. She says you and her has some unfinished business to work through." The tallest girl, who was shorter than Rena said.

"Where?" Rena questioned in a bored tone.

"The hill. She says you know what she's talking 'bout," The shortest girl said. "Do ya?"

"Yeah. Now, scram," Rena said, waving the three off. "Oh, and tell Jalean that she had better bring back up." The three girls nodded and ran away.

"What the hell was that?" Uo asked.

"That was a challenge, my dear." Rena replied taking a drink of water from her bottle.

"There was a challenge in that?" Tohru inquired.

"Yep. The hill is where they beat the members who want to leave into submission. They did it to Uo, but Tohru's mom interrupted them. They've done it to every member since, except me. I just told them I was done and ran away that night. So, by their jurisdiction, I'm still a gang member. So, today it seems they're going to attempt to beat me into submission." Rena answered calmly.

"What? They can't do that to you! How are you even going to survive that?" Tohru panicked.

"Calm down, Tohru. I have something they don't." Rena told her.

"What?" Tohru turned to look at her.

"A brain," Rena said causing everyone to laugh. "Okay, let's get back to class." She stood to lead them back to class.

Tohru, Yuki, Hanajima, Uo, Kyo, and Rena were standing outside of school. Rena had a serious look on her face but a calm air around her. This was, of course, scaring the other five.

"Yuki, take Tohru home. Uo, follow Hanajima home. I need to keep you as far away from this. Got it?" Rena instructed.

"Yeah." Yuki and Uo replied at the same time.

"What about Kyo?" Tohru asked with a hint of worry.

"He'll come with me, in case I screw up and need to be rescued. Highly unlikely," Rena replied patting Kyo's shoulder. They watched Tohru, Yuki, Uo, and Hanajima walk off. Rena turned to Kyo. "Don't get involved in the fight. You don't need street cred."

"I'm not making any promises." Kyo responded with a smirk.

"Great," Rena returned the smirk. "Let's roll then." They started walking.

Jalean was sitting on a rock with six other girls waiting around her. She smiled when she saw Rena and Kyo.

"What? Brought a way to buy your way back into the gang? He's cute but it wont work." Jalean laughed.

"Oh no. I'm going to kick my way out of the gang. This is just my date to the dance. In case, I need back up. So, come on if you're going to stop me." Rena stated firmly.

"Get her, girls!" Jalean yelled angrily, and all six of the girls rushed at Rena.

"Up high," Rena said, kicking one girl in the face pushing her back and knocking her out. "Down low." She dropped low and did a round house, knocking three other girls down, out for the count.

"Catch a tiger by the toe," Rena grabbed the fifth girl by the back of her shirt. "Flip 'er round," Rena threw the girl over her hip. "Beat the foe." Rena smirked as the fifth girl flew into the sixth, knocking them both out.

Rena looked at Jalean before saying, "I told you, Rover. It's over." Then, she turned to walk away.

"No, you can't leave!" Jalean screamed rushing at Rena. Jalean punched Rena's cheek. Rena didn't move at all, but then she brought her knee up quickly into Jalean's gut. Jalean fell to the ground unconscious.

"Damn. That hurt like hell." Rena complained walking swiftly away from the hill.

"It didn't look like it," Kyo said turning her chin so he could see her cheek. "It won't even bruise."

Rena's phone started ringing. Rena fished out her phone. "Chicken pox, tater tots, and the apocalypse. How may I help you?" She answered. "Hi, Ayame…Oh. Crap. I am late. Yeah…I'm sorry. I had a piece of my past to tie up…Yeah. Okay. Is it okay if Kyo walks me to the shop? Cool. Thanks… Bye." Rena hung up.

"He. Is it okay with you if you walk me to Ayame's?" Rena asked Kyo with a smile.

"Yeah. That's fine." Kyo replied returning her smile with one of his own.

"Great. That, also, means you can get Yuki's and your costume." Rena said grinning as she sneakily grabbed his hand. Like the first time they held hands, their hands fit together perfectly. He smiled back.

They walked at a moderate speed towards Aya's shop. The silence was as comfortable as always. They were both thinking.

"That was an amazingly quick mood change." Kyo stated.

"What was?" Rena inquired.

"You went from kicking ass to being almost like a girlfr-" Kyo stopped himself from saying 'girlfriend.'

"Almost like what?" Rena asked.

"A girl." Kyo quickly answered.

"Well, I am a girl." Rena responded.

"I know. I was just saying it was cool. A little cute even." He tried to calm her down.

"Ok," Rena mused. "I'll keep that in mind."

Both teens were surprised to find themselves in front of Ayame's shop. They looked at each other, then at the building. Rena looked at her watch.

"6:30! Oh. Crap. Thanks for walking me, Kyo," Rena squealed in surprise. She stretched up the little distance to kiss his cheek. "Ayame will give you the costumes. Don't forget to pick her up at seven thirty sharp. Bye bye!" Rena ran inside and up some stairs in the back.

"In the shower, Rena," Kyo heard Ayame say. "Here, Kyo. Now, hurry or you'll be late." Ayame popped up next to him, handing him several items on hangers. He nodded before heading off.

"Rena, are you okay? It took you a really long time to get here." Tohru asked while Rena was drying off.

"I'm fine. Kyo and I just took the long way to get here. I beat the snot out of the old gang and I only got hit once. It hurt like hell though," Rena replied, walking out of the bathroom in a fluffy white bathrobe that matched Tohru's. "I believe hair and make-up, right?" Tohru nodded.

"Ayame, this stuff stinks!" Rena complained.

"Arg. I'll be back. Come on, Mine." Ayame sighed. He walked out followed by Mine, who was snickering at Rena's teasing.

"Rena, can I ask you a personal question?" Tohru asked softly.

"Sure. Fire away." Rena replied, chewing on a carrot stick.

"Do you like Kyo?" She whispered.

Rena stopped chewing to look at Tohru. She thought the question over. "Yeah. He's a great guy. An excellent friend." Rena answered.

"No, Rena. I meant, do you love him?" Tohru questioned scooting her chair over to Rena's.

Rena just stared at Tohru. "Tohru, I'm betroth-"

"Forget about that. Just forget about everything, except you, him, and how you feel. Do you love him?" She interrupted Rena.

Rena looked at her hands. "I-I like him a lot but love? I don't know. I've never had this happen before. I've never felt like this before. I think, maybe, in time that I might be able to give you a better answer but we don't have time. My eighteenth birthday is coming up soon and Akito is planning on marrying me soon after." She explained.

"When's your birthday?" Tohru inquired softly.

"December 27. He has the wedding set for the New Year's Eve banquet." Rena answered sullenly.

"Then, take the time you have and run with it." Tohru told her.

"Girls! Hurry, into your outfits. It's almost time." Mine said walking in.

"Okay." Rena and replied simultaneously.

Yuki and Kyo were waiting down stairs. Mine had gone up ten minutes ago to get the girls dressed. It was only 7:35. The boys were early.

Yuki was in a blue suit with a gold crown sitting on top of his head. He was costumed as the prince everyone called him.

Kyo, on the other hand, was in black jeans with a black button up shirt, which was open to reveal a black beater. To add on to this outfit were the black angel wings hanging off his shoulders, looking extremely realistic.

Suddenly, Mine came running back down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, she swept a hand back and said, "Princess Tohru."  
They waited a second before a pair of blue flats appeared, followed quickly by a beautiful blue dress with roses along the hem. Over the bodice was a jacket. A hat donned Tohru's head with roses along the brim. The final touch was a choker with a blue rose pendent.

"Leave the hat here. I don't want the fan club to take it. Ayame, give her the damn tiara." They all heard Rena's voice come down the stairs.

"I just wanted them to see the original outfit. Here, Tohru." Ayame said, trading the hat for a glistening glass tiara.

"Now, here's Rena." Mine said with a similar sweeping gesture.

At first, all they saw of Rena was a pair of sandals and a tattoo going all the way around her ankle. Then, black stretch pants that went to her knees. When they saw her full body, they gasped. Rena was in a mid-thigh length, sleeve-less Chinese fighting tunic. It was a deep cerulean color that really made her bangs and tips pop. Her hair was down . She smiled slightly.

"Do I really look that bad?" Rena asked with a sadder smile.

"No," Kyo said walking towards her. "You look amazing." He brushed her hair back.

"Both of the outfits are astonishing. Where did you come across them?" Yuki asked already holding Tohru's hand.

"Rena designed them!" Ayame, Tohru, and Mine said before Rena could comment.

"This one," Rena waved a hand at her outfit. "Was actually a doodle in the back of my drawing book that Mine commissioned herself to make."

"Well. We'd better get going or we'll be late." Kyo said.

"Yay! Let's go, then." Rena said wrapping his hand up in hers. So, they all left.

A/N: Well, there you go. The big one-oh. I hope you all liked it. Tsuki and Rin helped me edit it again. Tsuki is the reason it took so long. I let her take it to read one the last day of the week thinking I'd see her again before I went home but I didn't. So she had it all weekend. Then, I couldn't find the rest of it yesterday. So, now I typed it. Be happy Rejoice. I'm posting two chapters tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: hey here's chapter eleven for those who read my stories

A/N: hey here's chapter eleven for those who read my stories.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SAVE RENA AND A FEW OTHERS!! But the person who owns it is very lucky.

Chapter Eleven

"Oh my god. Did you see them?" That was the whisper that was still going around the gym fifteen minutes after Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Rena had arrived. They were the talk of the dance.

"Did you really design Tohru's outfit?" Uo asked Rena.

"For the final time, yes. I designed the outfits." Rena sighed.

"Have you thought of taking designing as your career choice?" Hanajima inquired.

Rena froze for a second before whispering, "No, I hadn't thought of that." This worried Kyo a little.

"Come on," He said standing up and holding out his hand for Rena. "Let's dance." Rena blushed as she took his hand. He helped her up before leading her towards the dance floor.

"Their waves are similar." Hanajima said.

"I know. They should get together but there's something holding her back." Uo replied as Tohru slid off to the dance floor with Yuki.

Kyo was, unconsciously, staring at Rena. "You're staring." Rena pointed out with a smile.

"Oh. Sorry. It's just… You really look amazing. The out fit is really you." He responded softly.

"Well. Thank you," Rena grinned at him. "I'm actually a little happy Mine decided to make it for me. This was one of my first designs. Although, it means we were tricked into going here as a date."

Kyo leaned down and whispered in Rena's ear, "I don't mind that they tricked us." Rena just smiled back at him.

"Okay, all you party goers. It's time for the contests and games. First up is the couples costume contest," A girl on stage said into a microphone. "Our candidates are Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda, Kyo Sohma and Rena Wolfe, Joseph Thompson and Brittany Voss, and Gus Turner and Vanessa Carter. Please vote on your favorite couple for Halloween King and Queen."

Rena looked at Kyo. "Uo." They both said knowing who had entered them in the contest.

"Oh well. Nothing we can do now. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Rena asked.

"Games?" Kyo inquired.

"Games." Rena confirmed.

Kyo took her hand and walked with her towards the area where the games had been set up. Rena scooted over closer to him when they were suddenly engulfed in a crowd. There was a group of boys shoving and jostling next to her. Kyo remembered her insecurity around boys… Well, other boys.

"Switch sides with me." He said to her. She just nodded and let go of his hand to switch sides.

"Thank you." She replied.

"No problem." He said, lightly resting his arm across her shoulders to prevent anything from happening to her. She drifted closer to his side when a couple more boys shoved their way into the space next to her. After a few minutes, the crowd dissipated towards the various games.

"Sorry." Rena sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Now, what do you want to try first?" He asked her with a true smile.

"I don't know. I've never really done anything like this." She answered with an innocent smile.

"Then, how about we start over here and work our way around?" HE suggested.

"That sounds great." Rena replied taking his hand.

An hour and a half later, Rena was watching Kyo knock down milk bottles to win a picture key chain. He had already won her a little wolf stuffed animal and a bigger dragon stuffed animal. Needless to say, Rena was horrible at winning carnival games but she had managed to win Kyo a key chain of a small cat.

"Congrats. You win a picture key chain. If you and your girlfriend will just step over here for a second." The girl running the game said.

"Oh. I'm not his girlfriend. We're just friends who decided to come here together." Rena explained quickly blushing.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was just watching him play the game over there and he handed you the prize. I just assumed you two were dating. Is there someone else you'd like in the picture?" The girl asked directing the last to Kyo.

"Well. I'm actually giving it to her, so it's up to her." Kyo told her.

The girl just looked at Rena. "No. He's fine." Rena instantly answered.

"Alright then. This way please. You'll have to get really close. It's a small field," The girl told them. They scooted in closer together. Rena had to rest her head on Kyo's shoulder so they were both in the picture. "Yep. Perfect." A few seconds later, she handed Rena a heart shaped key chain with a picture that was square shaped.

"That looks really cool," Rena said. Kyo nodded his head in agreement. "Let's go find the others and sit down for a bit. My leg's starting to hurt a little."

"Ok. Do you want me to carry you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hell no." Rena returned the smirk.

Kyo laughed as he took her hand. She couldn't help but laugh with him. Everything just fit in together to make the time so far perfect and Rena had a moment of that happiness captured in a picture, which she had wrapped around her finger.

"Rena! Kyo! We're over here." Uo called to the two teens, who were hopelessly searching for them. Rena walked over with a slight limp before sitting in a chair Kyo had pulled out for her

"Rena, are you okay?" Tohru asked as Kyo sat next to Rena.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. My leg just hurts a little." Rena answered with a dismissed wave of her hand.

"I'm sorry-" Kyo started.

"Not your fault," Rena interrupted him. "It was really just stress on my leg from the fight with the old gang. So, don't apologize. Got it?" Rena raised an eyebrow at Kyo.

"Okay. I got it." He said raising his hands in surrender.

"Good." Rena grinned.

"So, Rena, you must be really good at the carnival games. You got a really big prize." Tohru said trying to keep from laughing.

"Nope. I suck at them. Kyo won these and gave them to me." Rena said showing them the wolf and dragon, but palming the picture still hanging from her finger.

"Aw. How sweet." Uo and Tohru cooed. Tohru being serious and Uo being sarcastic.

"Um. Uo, would you dance with me?" A random guy asked her.

"Sure." Uo stood and walked off.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki asked gesturing towards the dance floor.

"Well, uh." Tohru paused to look at Rena.

"Go on. I'm thinking about dragging Kyo back out there myself." Rena told her standing up.

"I'll watch everyone's stuff." Hanajima said.

"Thank you, Hanajima." They all laughed.

Rena led Kyo to a spot that wasn't as crowded. The music changed to a slow song. So, Rena put her hands on Kyo's shoulders while he put his hands on her waist. They were both blushing.

"Are you sure dancing is a good idea with you leg hurting?" He asked her.

"Oh. It'll be all right. I'll just sleep it off tomorrow. It's been getting better since I moved out of the estate and into Uncle Shi's." Rena answered.

"Ok. If you're sure." He sighed.

"It's really cool that you care, you know." She told him.

"I kind of can't help it." He replied softly.

"What do you mean?" Rena was praying it was something totally different than what she thought it was. It was exactly what she thought it was.

"W-well. I … I really like you, Rena. I think…I think I love you." Kyo finally managed to get out. Rena stared at him.

"No. No." Rena whispered before she turned and started running away from him.

It only took Rena a few seconds to get out the side door. She could hear Kyo running after her, calling her name. She tried to run faster but her leg didn't want to move. It was raining and that was chilling and stiffening her scar.

She was under an oak tree, a couple hundred yards from the school, when Kyo grabbed her arm. She managed to slide her arm out of his grasp to stumble a couple of steps away from him before turning towards him, trying to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We are about to unveil the winner of the couples costume contest and this year's King and Queen of Halloween. First is third place. Joseph and Brittany." The mic-girl said.

"Why did you run?" Kyo asked.

"Because you can't love me. Then, it's not fair." Rena answered still crying.

"What's not fair?" He asked taking a step forward. He looked sad as Rena took a step back.

"It's not fair if I break your heart, too. It's only okay if it's just my heart breaking. It's only okay if you don't love me. Then, only one of us suffers." Rena cried.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo tried to get close to her again. She took another step away, shaking her head.

"Now, second place. This year's Halloween prince and princess… Yuki and Tohru, come on up here." The mic-girl half sang.

"You can't love me because I have to leave you." Rena whispered.

"Why? Where are you going?" Kyo looked worried.

"Kyo. I'm betrothed to Akito." Rena whined before turning to run again.

Kyo dashed forward. In a couple of steps, he was able to grab her hand. He pulled her back to him, where he wrapped his arms around her. She struggled against him at first but after a few seconds, she broke down and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then, she proceeded to cry into his chest.

He lifted her face to look at him. He used his thumb to caress Rena's tears away. With a serious look in his eyes, he told her, "I don't care if you're betrothed to Akito. We can deal with that when we get to it. I can flat out tell you that I love you, Rena. We can work out the rest later, okay?" She nodded. "Good." He said with a tone that said it was final.

They noticed they were starting to lean towards each other. They smiled and Rena couldn't help but close her eyes. She could feel his breath on her face.

"Our Halloween King and Queen are Kyo and Rena…Hey, where are they? Does anybody know?"

As Kyo's lips touched hers, Rena smiled. This was a perfect moment with all of its imperfect factors. This was what she had been dreaming of since she had first figured out she loved him. Then, she lost herself in her first real kiss. Oblivious to everything around them. Including a heart shaped key chain of a happy moment, attached to the perfect moment, which swung gracefully in the light breeze from one of her fingers.

A/N: That was chapter eleven. It took me eleven chapters but I finally got Rena and Kyo to kiss. It was so bad. I was writing this in class and everyone thought I was nuts cause I was doing the ' Aw how sweet' That was me at the end of the chapter and half crying. So I need help should Akito die at the end of the story or just get dethroned or what?? Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: hey here's chapter twelve for those who read my stories. I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently. I have the story written but I just couldn't get myself to type it up. I will update a bunch now. I think I have through chapter fifteen or something.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SAVE RENA AND A FEW OTHERS!! But the person who owns it is very lucky.

Chapter Twelve

It was two o'clock in the afternoon the next day before Rena dragged herself downstairs yawning. She saw Kyo sitting on the couch and smiled. When Kyo saw her, he patted the seat next to him. Rena sat down next to him. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to where she was leaning against him. She laughed quietly as she snuggled into his side.

"Well, you two are getting comfortable." Yuki commented sitting in the armchair.

"Yeah. We know." Rena replied.

"Hey," Kyo whispered in her ear. "You should be my girlfriend."

Rena looked apprehensive. "I don't know if that is a good idea. She responded.

"Please?" Kyo asked.

Rena sighed. "Ok. I'll be your girlfriend." She laughed.

"Cool." He grinned.

"Where's Tohru?" She inquired.

"I think she went to the store. She left about an hour ago. So, she should be back soon." Yuki answered watching images flash across the TV screen.

Then, the door opened and Tohru walked in, followed by two figures, whose faces were blocked by bags.

"I'm back. Look who helped me." Tohru grinned.

The two put the bags down to reveal it was Haru and Rin. Rena sunk into the couch and Kyo.

"Please kill me now." She muttered.

"What was that old lady?" Rin snapped.

"I am not old." Rena yelled back, jumping to stand on the couch. Kyo, sighing, reached up and pulled her down into his lap.

"You're being loud." He stated.

"How bad is it that my girlfriend and my sister don't get along at all?" Haru whispered to Tohru.

"Shut up, Haru!" Rena and Rin snarled at him.

"Okay. Come on, Rin. Kagura will be waiting for us." Haru told her.

"Good. I don't like being around Rena anyway." Rin replied walking out the door.

"I'll get you someday, you bi-" Kyo covered Rena's mouth before she could finish.

"Rena," He said in a warning tone. She glared at him before flipping him off. He could feel her smiling under is hand. "Give me a time and a place." He whispered causing her to blush bright red.

Shigure, of course, had to walk in right then. He stopped and stared at Rena and Kyo. "What's this? Is Kyo trying to molest our poor Rena?" He asked.

"Maybe." Kyo answered flatly.

"Oh. I'm going to call Tori." Shigure squealed walking off.

Rena whipped out her cell phone and speed dialed someone.

"Hi, Dad," She said cheerfully. "Uncle Shi is going to call you. Please don't listen to him. He's being stupid…er than usual… The dance? Yeah. I had a lot of fun." She leaned back against Kyo. "Yeah. Kyo and I got voted Halloween King and Queen… It was interesting… Okay. We're still on for tomorrow right? Good… K. Bye." She hung up.

"You're quick." Kyo laughed.

"I'm not talking to you. I can't believe you said that." Rena scowled.

"So, you're going to sit on me but not talk to me." He replied.

"Exactly." She snipped.

"Okay. Just tell me when you start talking to me again." Kyo smirked as he wrapped his arms around Rena's waist. She giggled a little softly, and leaned back into him more.

Rena was sitting at a small café drinking coffee with Hatori. It was already Sunday and she had spent it doing various things with her father. She set her cup down.

"Dad, I'm going to try and make it with Kyo." She said, firmly.

"I know," Tori replied. "I just hope it ends well. I have faith in you."

"Thanks, Dad. That really means a lot to me. I think Kyo and I can make this work together." She responded, hugging him.

"Just don't pull a Romeo and Juliet on me." He joked.

"You mean get married in secret without you, or killing ourselves?" Rena asked.

"The latter of the two, but the former will be frowned upon as well." Tori clarified.

"Well, there goes that plan," Rena sighed dramatically. "Just kidding."

"Rena, you do realize you have a little over two months to foil Akito's plans, right?" Tori questioned.

"You do realize how clique it sounded when you said foil Akito's plans. It makes me sound like a spy or a character in some crappy fanfic." Rena retorted with a heart-felt smile.

"You're right. It sounds kind of cheesy. Like something a poor author would write." Tori stated.

"Like Shigure." They both said together. Then, they laughed.

"So, are you feeling better? Tohru said your leg was bothering you." He mentioned getting serious.

"Oh. I'm fine. I just got into a small fight and the rain came in a day early. That was all. I'm fine now." Rena assured him taking a sip of her coffee. It was a good idea because the weather had taken a turn towards winter. The wind was chilly.

"Okay. Why don't I give you a check up when we get back to Shigure's?" He inquired.

"That's fine, if you really want to." Rena sighed.

"I think that it would be a good idea." Tori replied, finishing his coffee.

"Ok." Rena finished her coffee as well. She stood up followed by Tori. They started walking back towards Shigure's.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" She requested.

"Well. You don't normally go out of your way to set up a day for us to hang out." Tori answered.

"Normally, I don't have to. We used to live together. Now, I live with Uncle Shi and I hardly ever see you unless I got hurt. That just made me sad. Thus, I arranged to hang out with you today." Rena responded.

"That makes sense. Do you feel better now?" Tori questioned her.

"Yeah. I feel a lot better. Good things keep happening but something bad will happen soon enough." Rena told him.

"Do you think you're foreshadowing a bit?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just calling it as I feel it." She stated.

"So, you have a feeling of foreboding?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I guess so. All I know is that every time something good happens to me, something bad soon follows. It's routine for me." Rena shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Rena." He said.

"It's not your fault. So, stop it," Rena told him. "Whatever happens, I'll find a way to move past it. I have all my friends and family to help me when I need it. I can face anything."

Tori just smiled at her before saying, "I know you can, but I'll always be there for you."

"Yep" Rena smiled nodding.

It only took Rena and Tori ten minutes to get back to Shigure's. When they got there, they saw Shigure's editor in the process of writing a suicide note.

"What's wrong this time?" Tori asked her.

"It's this." She cried, handing Tori a note.

The note read, "Dear Mitsura, I have decided that I want to tour the world. I shall return anywhere between one year and twenty years. Bye. Shigure."

After reading the note, Rena looked at Mitsura. "He's at the museum. He'll be back by dinnertime. Shall I escort you to his office?" She explained. Mitsura nodded with tears in her eyes.

As Rena lead Mitsura down the hall, Tori took a seat in one of the armchairs. Kyo was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"So, you and Rena are together now?" Tori asked calmly.

"Um. Yes." Kyo answered carefully.

"Good. Let me lay down some ground rules. You do anything inappropriate and I will kill you. Got it?" Tori stated as an overprotective father. Kyo just nodded.

"Dad, stop it. You'll scare him off." Rena told him, flopping down next to Kyo and leaning against him.

"Okay. Sorry. When did you two decide to go about the situation this way?" Tori inquired.

Rena and Kyo looked at each other for a second before saying together, "Oh. Friday night." They both smiled.

"Right. Any particular reason?" He pressed trying to find the reason behind his daughter's sudden change of heart.

"Nothing really. Just that a bunch of truths made it to the surface. We talked it out and everything just feel into place." Rena answered.

"Right. For some reason, I'm finding it hard to believe you." Tori informed her. She just shrugged.

Shigure choose that moment to walk in the front door. "Have you guys seen my editor?" He asked.

At that moment, Mitsura tackled him and dragged him to his office.

"No comment." The previous three said at the same time.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Please don't kill me. I'll update a few more times quickly but then it might take a bit. I've been really busy at school. Well, you know what to do. Read and Review.


End file.
